Computer Geeks
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Shounen ai. Ken and Koushiro talk about how others believe they don't have much fun in their lives. Kouken one shot. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note**: This is just another random one-shot I thought of in my head. I assure you, I'm a **Daiken **fan girl. However, that does not mean that I don't take consideration in for other pairings I think is cute. Also, Ken is 16 and Koushiro is 17 years old. Don't forget, I'm not a Kenyako fan. Sorry to those who are. This is a shounen-ai, or rather very light yaoi. Don't like shounen-ai? Then don't read.

**Computer Geeks**

Koushiro sat in his computer desk, typing away on his laptop like usual. His parents had gone out to the movies while he decided to stay home alone, which is something he was used to. He was never into sports or outgoings like the other chosen children were, but that didn't mean that he didn't at least a little excitement in his life. What did he do when he was bored and wanted a thrill? He would just play on online game. Even to the others, that was still rather boring. This day however, things were going to be a bit different. Ken was coming over today to hand him a new computer game that came out that weekend. They both were anticipating it, so figured that they would play it together through two computers at his apartment. Ken like him was the type to sit around and do lots of technical computer work, but at least Ken had soccer to do in his free time.

**_Ding Dong!_**

The doorbell rang and startled Koushiro. He got up from his computer chair and opened the door.

"Ah, hey Ken-kun," greeted Koushiro as he led Ken into his room.

"I got it. Good thing I woke up early to stand in line for it," he said cheerfully. He took a chair next to Koushiro's computer. Koushiro sat in his computer chair in front of his laptop again. Ken went ahead and connected Koushiro's desktop computer to his laptop so they could use both computers for the same LAN settings.

"That's surprising. I'd assume that you'd be spending most of your morning with Daisuke," uttered Koushiro as he inserted the game into his laptop.

"Nah, Miyako-chan is going to be with him, and lately she's been…well…clingy to me," explained Ken. Koushiro continued typing on his computer, not looking up once.

"Well, what did you expect? It's obvious to everyone that she likes you. Hanging around with me isn't going to change things. I mean, you might get bored with me, and may want to go hang with those two sometime," replied Koushiro.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ken. Koushiro sighed and continued his typing.

"Well, one day Taichi said that I spend most of my time on a computer, being a so-called computer geek. He said I have no real fun in my life. That I always spend my time locked up in my room typing," explained Koushiro.

"Oh is that what he said. Well, were both these so-called computer geek. So I don't see your life as boring as the others think it is. In fact, at I'd like to be like you, since you don't get fan girls like Miyako always smitten with you," said Ken exasperated.

"Well, maybe that's the reason why she decided to hang out with Daisuke-kun today," suggested Koushiro as he continued to install the game on his laptop. Ken sighed and laid back in his chair.

"Maybe you're right. I dodged a bullet then," stressed Ken with relief. Koushiro chuckled.

"If you ask me, maybe they should be the ones who should date," commented Ken.

"I agree, since they argue all the time, it would be like opposites attract," muttered Koushiro.

"Yeah, like the couple in the movie, _W__hen_ _Harry M__et Sally_," Ken joked.

"Surprisingly, I actually saw that movie." Ken raised an eyebrow at Koushiro's statement.

"Wow, so the so-called computer geek actually does have a social life," teased Ken.

"Very funny," retorted Koushiro as he continued to type away. Ken was getting slightly annoyed with the sounds of the plastic keys, clicking every split second.

"Are you used to that?" asked Ken and he pointed at the keyboard.

"Used to what?" he wondered.

"Typing day in and day out," finished Ken. Koushiro glanced up at him.

"Are you used to being chased by girls?" he retorted.

"Smart-ass," he stated bluntly. Koushiro gave him a rare sly smile.

"Thanks. Being a computer geek gives me intelligence even in the sarcasm area," he boasted. Ken stood up and sat on the desk next to the laptop computer.

"Oh really. I was once a boy genius and I don't use sarcasm much."

"Heh…and I'm the one who doesn't have much of an exciting life? How ironic," mumbled Koushiro. Ken smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well, want to make it more interesting?" asked Ken. Koushiro glanced up from his computer to meet Ken's eyes.

"How?" he asked and blinked. Ken moved forth and grabbed Koushiro's tie, since Koushiro started to wear them on a daily basis. Koushiro moved in and shut his laptop.

"Take a guess," Ken said seductively. Their lips met and Koushiro stood up out of his computer chair to make the kiss more passionate. Ken gripped the tie tighter, while Koushiro ran his hands over Ken's back. From the lack of air, the two broke apart and Koushiro sat down back in his computer chair.

"Oh, that's how," he said with his face glowing a light pink now. Ken smiled and grabbed the case of the computer game.

"So, want to play the game on the computer, or that other 'exciting' thing?" asked Ken. Koushiro smiled.

"Well, my parent's won't be back for at least two hours, and the game can always wait… besides, it's not like us computer people get this chance often," suggested Koushiro. He smiled and stood up again, and continued the same actions as before, but longer with less distance between them. Who says smart people don't know how to have fun?

* * *

_Like this fic? Leave a review telling me what you thought of this rare pairing. Also, read my other fics and review them please. Much love to you all. _


End file.
